Quite the fight
by WorksOfVividImagination
Summary: After Kate and Isabella's fight, Guy takes his sister to the dungeons and Robin stays with Kate, tending to her scratches she sustained during the scurmish with the help of Tuck.


"Its over Isabella" Robin declared, dangling the locket by her face as the gang stood and watched Kate pin her against a pillar. Guy the moved forward grasping his younger sister's arm and pulling her away, presumably to the dungeons. Kate backed away too, falling back against the opposite wall. Her knuckles ached, her hands stung, their was blood pounding in her ears and her head felt as though someone was on the inside hammering to get out. She was littered in tiny scratches and cuts, collateral damage of fighting a woman with razor manicured nails. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. These tears were mixture of pain, relief and revenge but they were tears that still worried Robin.

"You ok?" He asked, moving forward. He captured her right elbow with one hand while his other cradled her left cheek. Kate merely nodded and the gang began to disperse, giving their compliments on her victory as they went. After a few minutes of well wishes and congratulations from the others, during which Robin caressed her cheek and squeezed her elbow gently, upon occasion.

"That was quite a fight" he smiled, using the hand on her elbow to capture her waist, wrapping his arm right around her waist leaving his hand to clasp her left hip.

"I know and it was quite satisfying" Kate, mumbled in agreement from her head's place on Robin's chest, her head tucked snugly under his chin.

"Quite? Please you really enjoyed that" he chuckled, the noise rumbling through his chest. A sensation Kate could feel as her arms wrapped around him.

"Ok, maybe a little ... A Lot ... Humongous amount" she confessed

"I thought so" Robin pulled back enough to look at her before dipping his head down and planting his lips to hers. Their kiss was chaste but passionate, only lasting for a few moments. As they pulled apart Kate winced and concern flashed across Robin's face.

"You're hurt" he stated pulling away, placing his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arms length so he could examine her

"I'm not I just caught my back on a pillar, it's a graze that's all" Kate tried to smile but the pain she was in was clearly visible on her face.

"Come on" Robin scooped her up bridal style and carried her towards the kitchens. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her head feeling heavy as she dropped it on his shoulder.

Once in the kitchens Robin set his now semi-delirious lover down on one of the benches in the empty kitchen.

"Kate ... Kate ... Can you hear me? Kate?" Robin tapped her cheek

"Robin?" Tuck entered to kitchens looking confused

"She injured her back during the fight" Robin informed him trying to keep Kate conscious and talking while her body became limp, flopping forward. Soon enough Kate was out cold, leaning against Robin who stop before here and Tuck moved to behind her. Tuck reached a hand round the front of her going to unlace the front so he could get to examine her back but stopped, looking up so his eyes met Robin's.

"May I?" He asked and Robin nodded, appreciative of his friends cautiousness with his partner. Tuck unlaced her dress, pushing it down and taking her arms out the sleeves so it could be completely out of the way. The monk having medical training immediately noticed the large blood stain towards the bottom of Kate's corset.

"Robin, would you mind?" Tuck motioned to her corset fastenings, it was obvious the monk felt it would be better for Robin to do the deed which he did, he slowly unlaced her corset. He brought her closer to him the looser the corset. By the time Robin had unlaced and Tuck removed her corset Robin had her flush to his chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly, shielding her bosom from the prying eyes of loiterers.

Tuck began work washing the wound. It was merely a cut but it was vast, spanning from her left side to near her spine. It was jagged and the skin around in grazed and bruised. The monk cleaned and disinfect the wound with wind. He placed a potus on the cut before bandaging her up. The thick cotton wrap went around her waist several times, holding the healing aid to her wound. Once he'd finished, Tuck tied of the bandages securely before standing up.

"She was delirious from the blood loss, that's also why she fainted. She should be fine now Robin"

"Thanks Tuck" he smiled, her naked front still pressed against his clothed on.

"She'll be waking up soon you might want to take her to a resting place so she can re-dress in peace"

"This place has enough spare rooms, I'm sure I'll find somewhere" Robin smiled and picked up yet again, although this time his hands found her behind and with the help of Tuck her arms around his neck with a blanket over her nude back.

Robin carried her through the castle until he found an spare but prepared guest room. Gently placing Kate down on the bed, he quickly went over to the door-shutting it. He returned to bed where he sat on the edge and slowly began re-dressing Kate. He knew if she did she'd just end up ruining her bandages and doing more damage. He successfully got the corset on but was 3/4 of the way re-fastening her dress when Kate began to stir.

"Hello? What happened and why are your hands on my chest? Not that I don't like it, just is that what you do when I sleep?" She mocked curiosity but was slightly confused

"You got into a fight with Isabella" Robin explained

"Right, I remember that but"

"Good, well not good. You gave me quite the fright collapsing I thought I'd lost you for a second time today" he chided lightly.

"Sorry, didn't plan on passing out but these things happen but that still doesn't explain this" she placed her hands on top of his that were still on her bosom.

"The gash was on the bottom of your back so we had to undress you so now I'm redressing you so you don't do yourself a mischief"

"Oh, right ... Hang on, we?"

"Tuck and I"

"TUCK HAS SEEN MY NUDE CHEST?!"

"NO!" Robin quick assured

"I may trust Tuck with my life but I'm rather a jealous man and I really don't like others seeing what is mine and only mine" Robin continued his voice now more gravelly as he started pecking at her neck in a mock sultry fashion evoking giggles and squirming from Kate who was laid under him. Their play fighting with seductive undertone was cut short by a pounding on the door.

"Robin, you have to sentence Isabella with the people as witness. They've gathered we're just waiting on you ... And Kate" Gisbourne called through the door and Robin groaned

"Coming" Robin shouted back

"And Kate?" Much's voice sounded and Kate flushed knowing the others thought they were having sex.

"Yeah, I'm on my way too much" she called as Robin returned to a sitting position on the bed. Kate sat up too, finishing lacing up her dress. Robin leaned in and whispered in her ear:

"We'll finish this, properly, later" he assured, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I look forward to it" Kate teased, pecking his nose. The two then quickly got of the bed and left the room in a hasty but silly fashion (laughing and joking with each other).


End file.
